Genesect's New Nintendo 2DS XL
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Genesect's red New Nintendo 3DS XL experiences chipping paint and battery drainage; also, the circle pad and the c-stick experiences damage too as the both fall off the system. He decides to buy a Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL for himself as an upgrade. What will happen next?


At the Embassy Suites in Castelia City, Genesect is at the Unova Mythical Pokemon stateroom watching TV. "We'll be right back after our commercial break," said the TV.

Suddenly, a fanmade commercial of "Kirby Battle Royale" for the Nintendo 3DS appears on the TV screen. "Do you want to be the strongest warrior of the Cake Royale?" asked the television, while showing the gameplay footage. "Then be the last one standing in this epic 10 battle mode proportions; introducing 'Kirby Battle Royale'! Become the one with the universe and show The Way of the Battle Royale. Now available in stores, only on the Nintendo 3DS."

"Sold," said Genesect, as he is interested in buying this game.

After the commercial ends, Genesect dashes out of the Embassy Suites to go to GameStop. About 11 minutes later, he is back at his suite with his newly purchased game, "Kirby Battle Royale". He says, "I can't wait to play this game with Marshadow."

Genesect brings his red New Nintendo 3DS XL along with his new game to the Alola Mythical Pokemon stateroom. In the stateroom, Marshadow has a Black and Turquoise New Nintendo 2DS XL. He is playing "Kirby Battle Royale" with his latest system of the 3DS family. "Guess what I got, Marshadow?" said Genesect.

"Is it 'Kirby Battle Royale'?" guessed Marshadow.

"Correct-amondo, and for guessing which game I have got correctly, you have won a chance to play the game with me via local wireless."

Genesect pulls out his red New Nintendo 3DS XL as he is about to play "Kirby Battle Royale" with Marshadow. Before playing, Marshadow notices something wrong about Genesect's red New Nintendo 3DS XL. He inspects Genesect's device to see if there are some issues with the system. "Looks like your system is experiencing some chipping paint," inspected Marshadow.

The red New Nintendo 3DS XL's chipping paint leaves a black color on the bottom of the system, making it look like a black New Nintendo 3DS XL. Its chipping paint of the New Nintendo 3DS XL is like Magearna's chipping paint experience after 500 years. Genesect's outdated device's skin is unnaturally shedding. "My New 3DS XL is also experiencing battery drainage," mentioned Genesect. "Also, every time I try to access the Micro SD Card without the Micro SD Card management in the system, I must grudgingly open the back of the system with the screw drivers, which takes too long."

Marshadow reluctantly plays "Kirby Battle Royale" with Genesect via local wireless. While playing with Marshadow, Genesect is an inexperienced player when playing the game for the first time. Genesect as Sword Kirby frantically mashes random buttons while trying to beat Marshadow as Meta Knight; the New Nintendo 3DS XL circle pad gets loose during an intense battle at the Battle Arena. "You know what they say, Genesect," phrased Marshadow, "practice makes perfect."

Abruptly, while playing the game, Genesect's New Nintendo 3DS XL Circle Pad falls off. Marshadow laughs at Genesect that he is not worthy of showing The Way of the Battle Royale. "My c-stick also experienced damage when I played Smash Bros.," stated Genesect. "Luckily, I sold the game to buy myself a Nintendo Switch along with Smash Ultimate."

"If I were you, I suggest you should buy yourself a New Nintendo 2DS XL as an upgrade," suggested Marshadow.

Before Genesect leaves the suites to go to GameStop, they disband the local wireless connection between two devices. Genesect once again rushes to GameStop to buy himself a New Nintendo 2DS XL. At GameStop, he sees a color that matches his color scheme, a Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL. It comes with a pre-installed "Mario Kart 7" game. "I would like to buy this device please," requested Genesect. "It matches my color scheme, and I like it."

The cashier uses the barcode scanner at the package of the new system. "Is that all you need, sir?" asked the cashier.

"Yes, that is all I need," replied Genesect. "When I obtain this New 2DS XL, I will delete Mario Kart 7 in the data management."

"Ok, that will be $149.99 please."

Genesect pulls out $150 in cash and gives it to the cashier. "Here is your change, sir," bestowed the cashier, as he gives Genesect a penny.

"Thanks," said Genesect.

"Thank you for shopping at GameStop."

The cashier places the Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL into a shopping bag. Genesect has gotten a perfectly playable precious Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL for himself at GameStop. He leaves the store after obtaining the receipt and his New Nintendo 2DS XL.

Back at Embassy Suites, Genesect unboxes the newly purchased system; it comes with an a/c adapter, AR cards, the system manual, a pre-installed "Mario Kart 7" downloadable game, and the Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL itself. The Purple and Silver color of the New Nintendo 2DS XL is like a definitive GameBoy console with two screens and a touch screen on the bottom since the GameBoy Color and the original GameBoy Advance both have the purple color scheme. Its weight of the Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL is lighter than the red New Nintendo 3DS XL; the New Nintendo 2DS XL is like a lightweight smartphone.

Before performing the system transfer, Genesect says, "I almost forgot to delete Mario Kart 7 in the data management."

Genesect deleted "Mario Kart 7" in the data management of his New Nintendo 2DS XL. Then, Genesect performs a system transfer from the source system, the red New Nintendo 3DS XL, to the target system, the Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL. One system transfer later, Genesect ejects the "Kirby Battle Royale" cartridge off the New Nintendo 3DS XL. Afterwards, he hurtles back to GameStop to sell his red New Nintendo 3DS XL without its game cartridge inserted along with its third party 3DS charger.

Finally, he returns to the Embassy Suites to train himself by playing the whole story mode of "Kirby Battle Royale" with his Purple and Silver New Nintendo 2DS XL. After completing the story mode 100%, he brings his New Nintendo 2DS XL along with "Kirby Battle Royale" to the Alola Mythical Pokemon stateroom. As he meets Marshadow, Genesect says, "I have gotten a New Nintendo 2DS XL."

"It matches your color scheme, Genesect?!" exclaimed Marshadow. "That is so cool."

"I have finally beaten story mode 100% that I am ready to test my strength out."

Once again, they connected their New Nintendo 2DS XL systems via local wireless. The Paleozoic Pokemon plays as Meta Knight in its Dark Meta Knight outfit and color scheme while Marshadow plays as Meta Knight himself. Two players show their strengths to each other in a free for all one on one sword fight in the Battle Arena mode.

Genesect won the battle against Marshadow. "I am the one with the universe," boasted Genesect, "and I am worthy of The Way of the Battle Royale."

And so, Genesect is happy about having his New Nintendo 2DS XL that matches his color scheme.

The End.

Epilogue: In the Fairy Type stateroom, Jigglypuff is seen playing with a White and Orange New Nintendo 2DS XL. Wigglytuff asks, "Hey Jigglypuff, what are you playing?"

Jigglypuff answers, "I'm playing 'Kirby's Blowout Blast'."

She is battling against Giant King DeDeDe as Kirby. Unfortunately, Kirby has been sucked into King DeDeDe's mouth and spit out Kirby that Kirby's health bar has been depleted. A game over screen shows up and Jigglypuff got mad that it puffed up and she says, "Aww man, I got dead again. This game stinks."

"Oh, you almost beaten this game," he said to Jigglypuff. "This takes a lot of practice."

"You know what, Wigglytuff, I want to watch TV instead. I'm getting tired of this game."

"Okay. Mind if I join?"

"Sure, why not."


End file.
